Overlord Naruto
by sorashinigami777
Summary: The whole summary is inside. The majority of the story takes place in the Naruto universe, but will branch out to the overlord universe. There are elements from Harry Potter, who is the Black Baron, the first overlord, and the Nine tailed Fox. Naruto will be pure evil, and eventually become the overlord. A true overlord. This means that a lot of things will be inappropriate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This story shall start on the day that Naruto is born. From their, it shall glaze over the next 5 years of Naruto's life. By the time he is 5, he is kicked out of the orphanage and given a apartment by the Sandimine. Due to the lack of people willing to house the Kyuubi, it is in the red light district. Their, he will start seeing things, and seeing the world for what it really is. **_

_**The red light district is the red light district for a reason. It is filled with low live thugs, prostitutes, whore house or brothel, rapists, murderers and the like. Due to the fact that has started deleting stories left and right, I will glaze over, censor, and imply what is happening. **_

_**The fact remains the Naruto is 5, abused, neglected and highly impressionable. **_

_**After someone try's to rape him, Naruto manages to escape, killing the offender in the process. A murderer at six, Naruto snaps and meets the Kyuubi for the first time.**_

_**Here's the background on the kyuubi. I thought it up after reading the story ****Harry Potter: The Overlord by The Darkest Soul and Dark Emperor the Immortal by Laputian-Blackwriter. Harry Potter is the Kyuubi. By the start of the Goblet of Fire, Harry was betrayed by Ron, but Hermione went with him, forcing Harry to rely on himself, due to the entire wizarding world turning against him. He decided to do some researching know that he was alone and found his entire life was manipulated by Dumbledore.**_

_******Dumbledore planned for him to be abused by the Dursleys. He payed the Weasley's to meet him at Kings Cross Station and for Ron to befriend him. He later recruited Hermione. Harry started training himself, and eventually was sent to another world. It turns out his ancestor, Charlmagne Potter, was the first Overlord and had gotten stuck in the other world. **_

_******Harry seeing the possible advantages that could arise, decided to stay in that world. 5 years later, he conquered the entire world, taking it for himself, before time traveling back to when he was 11, to conquer the wizrding world and build an empire. **_

_******Harry got the abilities:**_

_******Natural Occulemens and Legimens**_

_******Mage class magic**_

_******Shadow and Darkness elements**_

_******Fox animagus form**_

_******This time, he got sorted into Slytherin and became the next Dark Lord, also known as Erebues.**_

_******He almost succeded, but through some miracle, a rag tag group of heroes managed to kill him, tossing the world into anarchy. This age was known as the age of warring clans.**_

_******Harry had taken to many preccautions to be killed permanently. He was instead dispelled, only to be brought back together s a pure mass of magic, or chakra. **_

_******A side effect of this being that he temporarily lost his mind. It wasn't until the next era, the era of shinobi, that he got his mind back. **_

_******He soon discovered he was stuck as an enormous and powerful demon fox, so he decided to have some fun, and blow stuff up. It wasn't until he attacked Konoha that he was captured and sealed into Naruto. **_

_******When Naruto first visited Harry, he took advantage of it, like any good Slytherin should. This way, if he was to be stuck in there, he would atleast be entertained. He gave Naruto powers over darkness and shadows and made him more evil.**_

_******Through the story, you will notice how Naruto gets darker. It won't be overnight like in most stories where he becomes evil immediately. It'll be eventual. By 12, 6 years after meeting Harry, he was more evil, and twisted than Voldemort. Maybe not in what he did, but in mindset. **_

_******He will act the same as canon, outwardly, but inwardly is another story. His actions will have a secondary purpose. **_

_******I'll save what happens in the wave arc. for the story.**_

_******Things progress the same as canon until he meets Sabaku no Garaa. Afterwards, Naruto reveals pieces of himself, refusing to back of in a showdown with lesser demons.**_

_******This attracts Sakura's and Sasukes attention, who tells Kakashi, who tells the Sandimine, who tell Jiraya, resulting in Naruto's training happening earlier. During the training, Naruto meets Hary for a second time. Harry was indeed watching for 6 and a half years.**_

_******Impressed with his container, and bored with his life, Harry tells Naruto his life's story, before giving him an option. The option of fusing with him. **_

_******Naruto accepts, gaining the following.**_

_******Complete control of darkness, shadows, and fire.**_

_******A fox animagus form. **_

**_Magic_**

**_Knowledge_**_****** of spells, curses, potions, etc. **_

_******Technology**_

_******Access to the Netherworld**_

_******He also somehow became more evil.**_

_******Whilst Harry had spells, he was a wizard and had no jutsu. **_

_******Naruto strives to improve himself so stayed in the Ninja world until he made 14, when he faked his death, attributing it to Akatsuki, and leaving for the Netherworld, also known as Hell. **_

_******Let me say know, he will be seriously messed up by then.**_

_******Disclaimer:**_

_******I do not own Naruto, One peice, Overlord, or Harry Potter.**_

_******Warning:**_

_******This story will include lemons, graphic torture, possible rape, extreme violence, and child abuse.**_

_******Acknowledgements:**_

_******The-Silent-Muse**_

_******The Darkest Soul**_

_******Artful Lounger**_

_******Lunpich Blacklunger**_

_******With all that taken care of on with the story.**_

_******Overlord Naruto**_

_******Chapter 1**_

"Push Kushina" Minato told his wife, who had gone into labor, wincing as he heard a snap, and his hand, which Kushina grabbed, break.

Kushina meanwhile was ignoring Minato and was spewing curses at him for getting her pregnant. While she was looking forward to being a mother, that excitement was driven out due to the pain she was in.

"I can see the head" Lady Biwako, wife of the Sandimine hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and Minato's predecessor called out.

"One last push, Kushina," Minato encouraged.

A babies cry filled the air, seconds later. Biwako, handed him to another nurse, before starting the healing process for Kushina.

The nurse quickly cleaned of the newborn, before running a few medical techniques whilst Minato watched on anxiously. The nurse smiled before turning to Minato "Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

Minato let out a sigh of relief before saying,"his name is Naruto."

If the nurse was surprised by the greatest ninja of all time naming his so after a ramen topping, she didn't show it. She quickly put the name down, but before she could ask for the last name, the air started disorting. That was the only warning they got before the nurse and Biwako both fell over, dead.

With a swirl, an orange masked man appeared, with Naruto in his hand.

Not messing around the man immediately made a demand. "Step away from the Nine tails host, or the baby dies. What a shame that would be" the spiral mask man said.

"Now, now, no need to be hasty." Minato tried to stall, thinking what to do.

The masked man obviously decided that Minato wouldn't be moving because he tossed Naruto high up in the air. Minato threw one of his tri pronged kunai at Naruto. The kunai had a _Flying thunder God_ tag o it. It was a jutsu invented by Minato, designed so that he would immediately teleport to his kunai. With this jutsu he had slaughtered a thousand ninja in less than a minute. The only warning was a yellow flash, thus his tile, _Konoha's Yellow Flash._

He activated it when the blade was an inch from Naruto, disappearing and catching Naruto, before realizing that the entire blanket had multiple explosive tags lined on it. This forced him to throw the blanket away before teleporting out of the cave and into a cottage, their home and placing Naruto into his crib.

With no time to spare, Minato used the _Flying Thunder God _to get back to Kushina.

Orange mask had taken advantage of the few minutes that Minato was gone. The reason he was after Kushina was not because of what was within her. SSealed within her was a demon of unfathomable power, known as the Nine tailed Fox.

The orange masked man, known as Tobi, planned on unleashing it, taking control of it, and then using it to destroy, or severely weaken, Konoha.

He hung her from a stone before removing her shirt to gain a good view of her stomach, where the seal was located.

Tobi studied the seal before concluding that the seal was a four symbol seal. He also noted that it also carried a _Flying Thunder God _seal, so that the hokage could come to his wifes aid at any time.

Kuushina struggled, but was to exhausted to do much, other than annoy Tobi.

Tobi, who happened to be a seal master, quickly drew up the counter for the for symbol seal, freeing the Nine tails. Still disoriented from over a century of imprisonment, the Nine tails was unable to fight Tobi's sharingan as he took control of it.

Tobi's first order was "Kill her."

The nine tails offered no resistance, pleased to be able to kill his former host. Before it could be carried out however, Minato appeared in order to rescue Kushina, manging to use the _Flying Thunder God _to bring Kushina to his safe house, before leaving her with Naruto.

Tobi briefly considered pursuing them, but decided against it. He had bigger fish to fry after all.

Tobi used his space-time ninjutsu, Kamui to bring the Nine tails to the gates of Konoha, before giving the order to wreak havoc.

Minato appeared a good two minutes later, which the Nine tails quickly noticed.

In order to welcome him, the nine tails quickly charged and fired a tailed beast bomb, but Minato teleported the blast away from the village, leaving no casualties as it detonated miles away from the village.

Before Minato could do much else, Tobi used _Kamui_ to meet him on top of the monument.

"Who are you" Minato asked.

"You can call me Tobi" Tobi answered.

They engaged in combat, or Minato tried to engage him in combat, only to phase straight through him. He tossed a kunai at him. That phased through him as well.

Tobi retaliated with a punch, which the hokage blocked as a reflex. To him surprise, the arm was solid.

Minato drew the conclusion that Tobi could remain incorporeal, but had to be corpreal to attack.

The only one with that ability was Madara Uchiha.

"Are you Madara Uchiha" Minato asked.

Tobi didn't reply, instead attacking Minato again. Both used their respective space time ninjutsu to avoid capture, dancing around the other. During the struggle , Minato threw a _Flying Thunder God _kunai at Tobi's head, which Tobi allowed to phase through. Just as it did, Minato teleported behind Tobi and landed a well timed rasengan to his back, as well as attaching a _Flying Thunder God _seal to Tobi.

Even as Tobi tried to escape, Minato teleported to him again and placed another seal on him. This one releasing the Nine tails from his control.

"You released the Nine tails from my control" Tobi muttered in shock, before he laughed, putting Minato on guard.

"Truly, you deserve the tile hokage. Too bad it won't make a difference. The Nine tails shall be mine." Tobi promised, even as he used his jutsu to escape.

With him taken care of, the Nine tails, which was destroying Konoha on it's own free will for imprisoning it in the first place, was still left. The only way to deal with it would be to seal it into a new born child.

The Konoha ninja's led by Sarutobi Hiruzen was pushing back the beast, but it was only a matter of time that they started losing ground at this rate.

"Forgive me Naruto" Minato told no one in particular.

Minato formed the handseals for the _summoning jutsu._

Biting his finger to draw blood, he signaled boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram, before slamming his hand on the ground. The field obscured into smoke. When it cleared, he was standing atop a giant toad.

The toad boss, Gamabunta, was easily the same size as the Nine tails, though not as strong.

Minato teleported all three of them to the outskirts of the village to prevent anymore collateral damage and minimize casualties. The location was close enough that he could get to Naruto to reseal the beast.

Kushina, not one to lie helpless, erected chains and barriers to both restrain and contain the Nine tails while Minato drew the seals required and Gamabunta tried to weaken the Nine tails.

Minato drew up a 8 trigram seal, which consists of two four symbol seals, to seal the Nine tails. In order to weaken it first, he used the dead demon consuming seal to seal the nine tails yin chakra into himself, reducing the Nine tails to half it's original size and strength.

Finally realizing what was happening, and in a last ditch effort to stop it's sealing, the Nine tails attacked Naruto, attempting to run him through with a claw, only for Kushina and Minato to jump in front of the attack, taking fatal wounds.

Kushina died instantly, and Minato lived long enough to seal the Nine tails and make his final wish. Make sure Naruto's treated as a hero. To bad the majority, 97% of Konoha, didn't get the memo.

.**A/N:**

**Hey guy's, this is my first fic, so no flames plz. I never actually wanted to write this chapter, but needed a place to start. I pretty much rushed this, using wiki as a source for info and stated facts.**

**That's why it's not dark. I was just trying to get this over with. Later. **

**Reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: If Only he acted differently**_

The Sandimine hokage of the Konha, Sarutobi Hiruzen, might have acted differently if he knew what his actions would lead to.

It was November 1, the day after the Nine tails attacked. It was necessary for Sarutobi to give a speech that served multiple functions.

The speech would tell them how the Fourth had perished, defending the village. It would tell them that Sarutobi was hokage, again. it would reassure them that the world hadn't ended and that their would be a tomorrow.

"We will get back up. We will rebuild. That is Konoha's will of fire. Each generation will be stronger than the last. Yesterday was a dark day, but it will not be the last." Sarutobi paused, and applause filled the air.

"The last matter in attendance is the fate of the Nine tails. No human can kill a tailed beast, so the Fourth did the next best thing. He sealed it into a child. Pin drop silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTakeshi Genji was not a skilled ninja. He was a civilian with mediocre standing in life. He had dropped out of the academy to make a living by making explosive tags. Seeing no reason to widen his understanding of seals he never moved up the ranks in terms of social standing.

No one would ever depend on him for anything.

What he did have was a healthy, loud set of lungs.

Breaking the silence, he shouted out "The demon must have taken human form. We must kill it while it's weak."

Just like that, mob mentality kicked in. Within seconds, the words spread and roars went up. "Kill the demon" and "Avenge the fallen", being the two most popular statements.

The crowd of civilians surged forward and attempted to strong arm past the Anbu. One of the newer Anbu panicked and shot a _Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu, _and another battle started.

It took 15 casualties before the civilians retreated, deciding it wasn't worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXAfter that ordeal, Sarutobi was displeased, but not surprised when he was summoned by the grand council within the hour.

When he entered the council's room, there were icy cold glares fired towards the boy, as well as massive amount of killer intent from many ninja clan heads. Sarutobi had to force himself to repress a shiver from going up and down his spine. He may have been Hokage, but he could not stop an entire room filled with angry clan heads from attacking the boy. Sarutobi laid the boy down in a crib not far from where he stood, and then turned to face the council.

The meeting was called to order, and immediately clan heads were asking for the boy's blood. "Order, order!" Sarutobi shouted as he finally got his migraine under control. The entire room became silent as Sarutobi rubbed his temples before continuing. "Now then, this meeting has been called to discuss the fate of Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi! During this meeting, as in the others, we will have order! The floor is open for suggestions." Sarutobi said, but he knew what would be said.

"This meeting shouldn't even be necessary! It is obvious what we should do! Kill the demon now before it gets a second chance!" Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan, shouted as there were several cheers and shouts of agreement along with her.

"Killing a child would be meaningless if it never posed a threat. On top of that, we never questioned the ability and knowledge of Yondaime-sama before, and to believe now that he would lead us astray in his final act of sacrifice would be us placing an insult upon his grave, on top of an already barbaric act." Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan, shouted as there were few shouts of agreement accompanying him. Sarutobi sighed in relief, at least there were those that were willing to listen to him.

"While killing a child is a barbaric act, we cannot discount it in this case. While Yondaime-sama was indeed skilled, and he would not lead us down the wrong path, its not beyond reason to think that something, just something, may have gone awry, whether it be that the seal is too weak to hold the fox for long, or perhaps the Kyubi has managed to take control of the boy. Whatever the case, these possible detractions outweigh possible benefits that I can foresee, thus the option of solving the problem before it begins must be kept on the table." Shibi Aburame stated calmly as others shouted agreements, many could barely hear him over the sound of the other members. Sarutobi had just about as much as he could take. With the shouting, the head ache, and now even the unbearable distaste he felt towards the clan heads who could not put faith in his successor/predecessor, he had it.

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted as the entire room became eerily quite. None have ever heard the Hokage shout like that, at least none who have lived to tell about it. Sarutobi rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to release the pent up stress entering him. Suddenly Fugaku Uchiha, father of Itachi, and current leader of the Uchiha clan, rose from his seat.

"Hokage-sama, it is out of the utmost respect that I will say this to you." Fugaku said as the aged Hokage stared at him. "For the safety of my clan, not only them but the entire village, I implore you to end this abomination's life." Fugaku stated firmly as many joined right in with him.

"You may implore and ask until you are out of breath Fugaku-san, but I will not allow this child to be slain." Sarutobi returned, Fugaku's anger flickering across his face as he stared the aged Kage down..

"How far are you willing to go to protect this monstrosity's life Hokage-sama? Because I can ensure you that I am prepared to go just as far, and farther, in order to ensure the safety of this village, and to end this thing's life." Fugaku said in a tense manner, as, suddenly, the entire room fell silent. Had Fugaku just implied, knowingly or unconsciously, that he would, should this meeting decide to allow the fox-child to live, go against this wish and then go forward on his own to strike out at the boy.

Yet, soon enough, the silence was overcome by noise. This noise, for the most part, was of approval, as other clans and minor houses began to join in with Fugaku, and by extension, the Uchiha Clan. Though shouts of disgust or disapproval quickly followed, it was not enough to drown out the shouts for the boy's blood. Sarutobi slowly looked across the room, first noticing Shibi's sudden lack of movement. The Aburame seemed to glance at Sarutobi, and then look away for a moment, perhaps realizing that 'his' side of the argument had just gotten out of hand. The Inuzuka matriarch, Tsume, quickly joined in with Fugaku, and the minor houses quickly followed up.

Sarutobi also quickly noted that, among those with him and against Fugaku, were the Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka clans, the loyalty of the three lifting Sarutobi's confidence a bit. At one last glance, Sarutobi looked over to the Hyuga patriarch, Hiashi, and noticed that he was merely sitting there, staring blankly as almost every Hyuga Sarutobi knew had. Sarutobi knew that Hiashi wouldn't join in on his side... or Fugaku's for another. The Hyuga Main House, Sarutobi was sure of, would be very much for getting rid of Naruto... on the otherhand, they'd be disgusted with possibly being on the same side as the Uchiha Clan. A neutral stance would be the best way to keep the Main House from fighting within itself.

With the Uchiha clan, Inuzuka clan, a... less than fully supportive Aburame clan, and many of the smaller houses, threatening to take action into their own hands, with only the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka clans supporting Sarutobi, with the Hyuga standing outside the battle as a neutral power, Sarutobi knew that this would be a battle that no one would win, especially so soon after the devastation struck. Sarutobi had effectively been boxed in by the outrage of both sides of this argument... to get out, he'd have to do something he knew he'd regret... he'd have to make a compromise that would, somehow, placate both.

"Silence!" Sarutobi shouted, even louder this time, as everyone sat there and stared again. You could taste the fear generating off of some of the clan heads. Sarutobi sighed as he began. "In order to solve this... I will compromise." Sarutobi said as everyone sat down, waiting to here this compromise. "I will be creating a law, as of today, that will forbid the mention of the sealing of Kyuubi into Naruto to anyone of his generation!" Sarutobi began, raising his hand to quell any potential outrage.

"However... Naruto Uzumaki... will live as any orphan in Konoha. He will be sent to an orphanage in the village... and what happens to him afterwards..." Sarutobi began saying before the opposing sides began smirking, and the side that were with Sarutobi began grimacing. "I will not be able to interfere with whatever happens to him." Sarutobi said as the entire room fell silent, with those having supported Sarutobi sitting there, their jaws falling open. Even Hiashi Hyuga looked on in shock. "What say you Fugaku?" Sarutobi asked, placing the ball into the Uchiha Clan Head's court.

Fugaku sat in his seat and contemplated the deal... out on the street, without the protection of the Hokage, the child was as within the reach of the Uchiha Clan, through its Police Force, as any other person in the village. Should the little thing get out of line, he would know about it within mere minutes, and be able to act upon it in seconds. In his mind, Fugaku also knew that Sarutobi knew this... which meant the old man was just doing whatever he could to keep the kid alive. The realization wouldn't miss the other Shinobi gathered either... which meant that he, and his clan, could relish in the political victory of getting Sarutobi to place the boy on the edge of his fingers. With a small smirk forming upon his lips, Fugaku looked up at the aged Kage and nodded.

"You have my vote for this measure, Sandaime-sama." Fugaku said in a faux polite manner, those having sided with him quickly following up behind him. Sarutobi looked at the other members, whom, somewhat reluctantly, gave a nod of affirmation themselves.

"The motion passes, the laws are in place. With all business finished, this meeting of the council is adjourned." Sarutobi said, ending the meeting as soon as possible. As the clan members left, Sarutobi just sighed as he began walking back to his office. He would have to find an orphanage for Naruto that would, at the very least, take minimal care of him...

The years to come would be hell for Naruto Uzumaki... and for now there was nothing Sarutobi could do about it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I accredite the end to Naurto Alone. This chapter showed what was going to happen. Without Sarutobi's help no one will be nice to Naruto. This resulted in a few changes to my original idea. **_

_**I owe the next chaper to blackshadow111.**_

_**It start out in an orphange with an abusive matron. Naruto is 3 and is abused. By the end of the chapter, he will have made the first step to overlord. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 2**_

The world is not a nice place. We, the humans, are not very good. Not to ourselves, and certainly not to others around us. These were thoughts in the mind of three year old Naruto Uzumaki, as he sat on his bed inside the attic of the orphanage. One may ask why a little child was thinking such thoughts; after all, three is hardly an age to contemplate the unfairness of the world.

Ever since the Third Hokage was forbidden from helping Naruto, his life went steadily down hill. The third believed that he had found a good place to place Naruto in Kami's Orphanage for kid's. He was wrong. It was bad luck, really, but the matron, and an old man called Kengi held a grudge against Naruto.

During the attack he had lost his daughter.

As such, he took it out on Naruto, making him one of the few in the village that was openly hateful of Naruto.

This was one of the first time he was abusive though. Naruto had managed to accidentally harm one of the other kids by pushing them whilst going to the swings. Kengi did not take that well.

One thing led to another and Naruto winded up getting belted.

Naruto couldn't help but fell a resentment towards the man. He cried silently from the stinging pain as he lied on his bed, silently wishing Kengi a painful death.

As that occured the Nine Tails silently observed the child from his cage. As it observed him, he couldn't help, but grin.

The era of shinobi was not the first era. In terms of human involvement it was the third. The first era was the Paleolithic era. In the Paleolithic era there was scattered to no warfare. Survival came first and foremost. The people moved with the food herds, thus their were no wars over territory.

This was the era where his ancestor, the Black Baron established the rule of the overlord. The Back Baron was a wizard and the first utilizer of chakra, or magic as it was called back then. Not everyone could use magic, so the people that couldn't looked at him with awe.

Using magic or mana, he created many different things, using the branch of tranfiguration. Transfiguration basically was changing something into something else. Eg. a matchstick into a needle. He also developed the language of magic. Latin.

At the end of his life, he had created many wondrous things. He could even be called a God. He had created life using the theory of equal exchange.

He created something called a minion by killing other people and taking their life force. Placing that into something called a minion inhibitor, he created life forms that would obey the Overlord without a second thought.

On his death bed, he created a tower heart that contained all his magic.

As generations passed, the power of the Overlords grew, until they controlled the entire globe.

They brought forth all manners of creature that would eventually become legends of Vampires, and of Werewolves, of dragons and demons, of mummies and zombies, of ancient pharaohs and of ghoul queens that lay asleep in caverns below the deserts.

They were the reason why in the east, Indians saw a woman acting suspiciously, and whispered _chudail_.

Until one day a miracle happened and the powers of the Overlord was broken. It was not through force. Generation upon generation of skilled enchanters had ensured the impossibility of the feat.

No, their powers had been broken when their children had all been blessed to have a life of pleasure. It was one of the greatest enchantments in history, one which would ensure that one way or the other, the children from the clan of evil would never know of hatred and the power it carried.

In his last days, the man; Jesus his name, commanded his followers to ensure two things. That the enchantment never broke, and that the truth never became forgotten. For if the line of Morgoth ever knew hate again, the world would know an age of suffering indescribable by words.

Unfortunately, while the original followers did obey their lord's will, their successors were less obedient. They neglected their responsibilities, and the information grew ever less factual and more fanciful with the passage of time, while the spells went neglected.

The line of Overlords went dormant. Until him that is. The second era was the era of technology. The era he was born in. He was born in Godrics Hollow, England to Lily and James Potter. His parents were killed when he was one by a dark lord. He somehow managed to defeat said Dark Lord and was proclaimed a savior. He was sent to live in a house of non magics, also know as muggles. It was at age seven that he realized the power of hatred, made possible through the abuse of non magical relatives.

It awakened his blood line and he took the reins. He genocided every non magical being on the planet. In the war that ensued, only three of the seven continents remained inhabitable.

North America, South America, and Asia.

North and South America became a land for the Overlord to rule, whilst Asia became the Elemental countries.

He then developed knowledge of magic, renaming it chakra.

Unfortunately, he became stuck in the Elemental countries and the Dark Tower, or abyss tower was forced into hibernation after defeat at the hands of a hero. He was in his animagus form, a fox, when he was sealed.

To his delight, every cloud has a silver lining. He had mistresses, but no heir. Naruto had found the power of hatred thanks to that matron, a solid four years before he had.

A three year old, young and impressionable with no outside interference, in his hands.

The Nine tails smirked. Time to begin working on his heir.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Next chapter will include a series of messed up dreams. That shall be a summary of what happened for two years. At five, he will be kicked out of the orphanage and wind up in the red light district.**_

_**Cheers. **_

_**Reviews are welcome.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Dreams**_

Their eyes were so cold when they looked at me.

As far as Naruto knew, he had done nothing to deserve those eyes. He did nothing to deserve the whispers of 'demon' and 'manslayer'. Naruto briefly wondered what would happen if they knew about his dreams.

The dreams started a month after the beating when he was three.

The Nine tails plan was in three folds. He would be damned if he let his bloodline fall into an importers hands. For this very reason, he started changing Naruto's DNA sequence as much as possible. One month later, Naruto could legitimately be called his heir.

In terms of appearance he had not changed much, except for a drastic paling of the skin, and his hair getting smoother and silkier. His blood and the power in it was undoubtedly the Overlords. No minion would ever think that Naruto was not the Nine tails birth son and heir to the throne.

The second fold of the plan was to monitor Naruto's mental development. The physical portion could come later. He handled Naruto's 'education' through his dreams, showing him scenes from his own rule. He increased his rage, hatred, and self control inducing hormones. He had no use for a berserker. He wanted a gladiator forged in blood.

The third portion would take place once Naruto's education was complete, which would take approximately 4 years. It would start when Naruto's was seven. By then, his vision of the world would be twisted enough to see things his way. Naruto's true training would start. Physical training, forgotten arts such as spells, charms, potions, tranfiguration, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, etc.

The Nine tails watched keenly as Naruto reacted to the dreams. At first Naruto was disgusted by what he was seeing. He was three and to a three year old, the world was black and white. With confide in, he suffered in silence.

The Nine Tails watched as Naruto became darker and more evil with every night, and to his delight, Naruto started looking forward to the dreams, wanting to see how much worse it could get. Enjoying how the nine tails, not that Naruto knew that, would sit on its throne while the little imps tortured men or molested womem.

The nightly dreams effected Naruto, the line between light and dark faded into nothing and eventually he had an epiphany. There is no light or dark, only power.

By the time Naruto was four, his dreams would change between merciless slaughter to scenes of betrayal, but this time the dark thing was nowhere in sight. Watching as the person was betrayed made Naruto think. He started to slowly lose his trust in everything as he started to really pay attention to things: like how everyone hated him. Then one night night, Naruto overheard some drunks talking about how his hero and idol, the fourth hokage had sealed the nine tails into Naruto.

Naruto completely lost his faith and trust in everyone. The Nine tails smirked, immensely satisfied, as his second phase was completed. At age seven, Naruto was worse than Orochimaru could ever hope to be. Perhaps not in actions, but the mindset the Nine Tails molded him into would allow him to commit actions worse than Orochimaru's without a second thought.

Time to enact stage three.

_Scene Change_

Naruto went to sleep at nine o'clock, as usual. He had expected to have another dream, and was looking forward to it. Who would die this time? He was not expecting to wake up in a hallway made from brimstone and hell fire.

He assessed his situation with a calculating look.

He had no clue what was ahead, their was no path backwards, and he could only stay still until he starved to had 3 day's maximum before he died if he did nothing. If their were traps up ahead, then he could dodge them, or he would die. He would take his chances with the traps.

He went forward, ready to move to either side at a seconds notice.

I took about five minutes before he came to a cage. Holding it together was a strip of paper. That'll definitely keep whatever's in their locked up. Seriously? A piece of paper?

A pair of red eyes loomed from the darkness of the cage.

"Nice to finally meet you boy."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Another chapter done. Just a quick note, Naruto has no prior knowledge on shinobi, thus why he thinks it's a piece of paper. He can't identify seals. **_

_**I know right know he doesn't seem to dark, but in the next few chapters, you'll see.**_

_**On another note, give me a few reviews pertraining to what you want him to learn first. **_


End file.
